1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid trolley rail (hereinafter simply called a trolley rail) and a method for laying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cases where a trolley rail used for a high speed travelling body such as a linear motor car has joints at close intervals, current collecting contactors attached to the travelling body frequently pass over these joints. This not only produces noises but tends to damage the contactors. Hence, it has been desired to make each portion of a trolley rail as long as possible to have a smaller number of joints between portions.
On the other hand, for a high speed travelling body, use of a trolley rail of a so-called stringing type sometimes brings about a rail detaching phenomenon due to the high travelling speed. To prevent such detachment, it has been proposed to use a current collecting system which has a trolley rail of a rigid type and the rigid trolley rail is arranged to be held between a pair of contactors. However, even if a long rigid trolley rail measuring, say, several hundred meters could be prepared, it is hardly possible to carry it to a construction site. Therefore, it is difficult to make each trolley rail long.
The present invention is directed to a method for laying a trolley rail which makes it possible to lay the rail with a smaller number of joints than heretofore by virtue of an improvement in the structural arrangement which solves the above described problems heretofore encountered with the conventional trolley rails.